The present invention is related to adjustable sleep supports and, more particularly, to a system and method for maintaining a level sleep surface, thereby increasing the perceived size, comfort, and appearance of the sleep surface.
The trend in sleep supports has started to move from standard inner spring mattresses to mattresses incorporating fluid chambers. The fluid chambers and their associated controls allow a user to adjust the pressure in the fluid chamber to a level of individual comfort. In full-, queen-and king-sized sleep supports, which are designed for two users, each side of the sleep support is provided with its own fluid chamber and controls allowing each of the two users to separately adjust their side of the support to their individual comfort level. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art example of a dual-user, fluid chamber sleep support system 10 is shown. The two sides of the support system 10, and the locations of the fluid chambers (12, 14), are generally separated by a foam center wall 16 while the sides of the fluid chambers (12, 14) are encased by foam side walls 22 as shown. Additionally, so that the user""s body is not in direct contact with the fluid chamber (12, 14), the sleep support 10, as shown in FIG. 1, is also provided with a foam topper pad 18 that extends from the interior 42 of first foam side wall 22 to interior 42 of second foam side wall 22; all components are preferably encased in a cover 32.
The above-described configuration, while providing satisfactory comfort for a number of users, has also found some users dissatisfied. As a first example, refer again to the prior art configuration of FIG. 1, wherein one user prefers a firm fluid chamber 12 setting while the other user prefers a soft fluid chamber 14 setting. In this first example, the firm side user may feel as though, to one side, they are rolling off the edge of the sleep support and, to the other side, as though they are rolling to the middle due to the other user""s softer setting. The soft side user in this same example may feel as though they are stuck in a valley and find it difficult to roll to either side of the sleep support.
A second example is shown in the prior art configuration of FIG. 2, wherein both users prefer a firm fluid chamber (12, 14) setting. In this second example, both users may have the feeling that they are rolling to and off the edge of the sleep support. A third example is shown in the prior art example of FIG. 3, wherein both users prefer a soft fluid chamber (12, 14) setting. In this third example, both users may feel as though they are stuck in a valley, unable to roll to either the center or edge of the sleep support. Further, the users in the third example may find that they are actually able to feel the center wall.
In view of the prior art configurations and the potential dissatisfactions that may result, there is a need to provide users with a sleep support that can provide a substantially level, or even, sleep surface while still allowing the user to adjust the pressure within the fluid chamber to the user""s most comfortable sleep setting.
The needs described above are in large measure met by a system for sleep surface adjustment of the present invention. The sleep surface is provided by a sleep support system that is configured for at least two users. The sleep surface of the sleep support system is supported by at least two fluid chambers whose pressure is independently adjustable. The fluid chambers are surrounded by an upper wall, a lower wall, and a pair of side walls; each wall has in interior and exterior surface. The system for sleep surface adjustment generally comprises a topper pad and a base pad. The topper pad is positioned above the fluid chambers and extends between the exterior surfaces of the side walls. The base pad is positioned below at least one of the fluid chambers and is used to raise that fluid chamber to a desired height if necessary.
The base pad may be in the configuration of a layer of foam or an additional fluid chamber. In the instance of the latter configuration, the additional fluid chamber may have an independently adjustable fluid pressure setting or, alternatively, may be unitary with one of the earlier-described fluid chambers. The unitary embodiment may provide for the exchange of fluid between the fluid chamber and the additional fluid chamber to maintain the desired height. The desired height is generally defined to be the top height of the side walls so that the fluid chambers are substantially level with the side walls.
A method for adjusting the sleep surface of the sleep support system described above generally includes the following steps: (1) determining a desired height for each of the fluid chambers within the sleep support system; (2) positioning a base pad beneath at least one of the fluid chambers; (3) lifting the fluid chamber with the base pad, if necessary to achieve the desired height; and (4) placing a topper pad atop the fluid chambers and ensuring that the topper pad extends from the exterior surface of one side wall to the exterior surface of the other side wall.
The topper pad is used to provide a smooth transition from a fluid chamber area to a walled support area. The base pad(s) are used to even out any major or minor height differences in the fluid chambers that may occur due to differences in the pressurization of the fluid chambers. The use of topper pad and base pad(s) provides a level sleep surface for the user and, as such, increases the perceived size of the sleep surface.